Hermines Lebenswandel
by Quarks
Summary: Was müsste geschehen, damit Hermine die Bibliothek beiseite lässt? Damit sie anfängt, zu leben? Hier eine Geschichte, die versucht aufzuzeigen, wie Hermine sich zu ändern beginnt.


_Disclaimer: Alles Bekannte in dieser Geschichte gehört Joanne K. Rowling, der Rest ist von mir. Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld._

_Vorwort zu dieser Geschichte: Mich hat interessiert, eine Story zu schreiben, in der aufgezeigt wird, was geschehen müsste, damit Hermine die Bibliothek beiseite lässt. Das heisst aber nicht, dass sich Hermine nun ändern muss. Mir gefällt Hermine genau so, wie sie nun mal ist._

_Quarks _

Hermines Lebenswandel 

Sollte sie wirklich auf ihre Bekannten hören, die ihr ständig damit in den Ohren lagen, sie würde sich viel zu wenig am allgemeinen Leben beteiligen und, wenn sie so weiter machen würde, irgendwann als gescheite, aber einsame alte Jungfer enden? Sie selber aber fand, dass ihr Leben völlig normal verlief. Es machte ihr einfach Spass, ihr Wissen durch das Lesen von Büchern zu erweitern, ihre Gedanken auf Unmengen von Pergamenten festzuhalten und nichts dem Zufall zu überlassen. Sie liebte es, gründlich zu sein und alles unter Kontrolle zu haben.

Trotzdem dachte sie über die anderen Meinungen nach, versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie ihr Leben verlaufen würde, wenn sie weniger streng zu sich wäre, wenn sie nicht ständig nach allen Regeln zu leben versuchte. Hermine merkte, wie schwierig es für sie war, sich ein solches Leben vorzustellen.

Also beschloss sie, sich an der Praxis zu versuchen, indem sie ihr Äusseres veränderte. Immerhin hatte der Herbst schon länger Einzug gehalten, es ging dem Jahresende und damit auch den besinnlichen Festen entgegen.

Auch bei ihrem Äusseren liebte sie es praktisch, sie sah keinen Sinn darin, ihre lockige Haarpracht ewig lange zu bearbeiten, um vielleicht eine andere Frisur zu erhalten. Ihre Haare waren einfach zu widerspenstig. Um sie zum Beispiel glatt zu bekommen, benötigte sie entweder Unmengen von Gel oder einen starken Zauber, den sie aber noch nicht kannte. Auch ihre Kleidung folgte ihren Vorlieben, sie waren durchweg bequem, warm, und sie konnte sich darin frei bewegen. Es wäre ihr nie in den Sinn gekommen, einen Minirock zu tragen, in dem sie einerseits kalte Beine gehabt hätte und andererseits ständig hätte aufpassen müssen, wie sie sich bewegte.

So ging sie also mit Ginny einkaufen, sie versprach sich von ihr eine kompetente Beratung, war Ginny doch eine sehr lebensfrohe Erscheinung, die sehr beliebt war. Zusammen betraten sie Laden um Laden, sahen sich die Auslagen an und probierten hier und da Kleider und Schuhe an. Anfänglich machte dies Ginny jede Menge Spass, aber mit der Zeit artete diese Tour in Arbeit aus, da Hermine immer mehr in ihren üblichen Stil zu verfallen drohte. Bei dem vorhandenen Angebot war es sehr schwer, etwas zu finden, das gleichzeitig modern, farbig, bequem und praktisch war. Immer wieder musste Ginny Hermine daran erinnern, weswegen sie eigentlich unterwegs waren.

"Hermine, wenn du etwas mehr auffallen willst, dann musst du mit den Kleidern anfangen. Du musst mit den Farben variieren, mit anderen Kombinationen arbeiten. Wenn du immer einen dunkelblauen Rock und dazu eine hellblaue Bluse trägst, dann spielt es praktisch keine Rolle, dass es unterschiedlich geschnittene Röcke und Blusen sind, das fällt niemandem auf. Wenn du aber einmal einen hellblauen Rock und dazu eine dunkelblaue Bluse trägst, dann bemerken sogar die Jungs einen Unterschied. Dasselbe gilt mit der Länge der Kleider: es ist wichtig, dass du stets unterschiedlich viel Haut zeigst, mal hochgeschlossen, auch mal offener, die Abwechslung sorgt für Interesse."

"Aber ich fühle mich in kurzen Röcken und tief ausgeschnittenen Blusen nicht wohl."

"Das ist mir schon klar. Was für dich sexy sein soll, bestimmst du selber, vielleicht ist bei dir der Rock kurz genug, wenn er knapp über den Knien aufhört. Das ist schon in Ordnung. Letztendlich musst du dich in deinen Kleidern wohl fühlen, sonst stimmt auch deine Stimmung nicht, du bist verkrampft und abgelenkt."

Hermine war nun doch etwas beruhigt: "Ich wusste nicht, dass es so kompliziert ist, sich modisch zu kleiden. In diesem Gebiet habe ich noch viel zu lernen. Aber mit deiner Hilfe werde ich das schon schaffen."

Nach einem Abstecher, der für einen Jungen eine halbe Ewigkeit gedauert hätte, bei einer Kosmetikerin wusste Hermine nun auch, wie sie ihr Gesicht dezent optisch aufwerten konnte. Rein äusserlich war sie nun bereit, zu versuchen, ihr Leben etwas anders zu Gestalten. Doch nun kam der viel schwierigere Teil in ihrem Plan, nun musste sie ihre Einstellung und Überzeugung überwinden. Doch wie sollte sie diesen Teil angehen? Hermine machte sich eine Liste, sie konnte einfach nicht anders, mit den Stichworten, die sie als praktische Übungen für möglich hielt. Leider blieb die Liste eine ziemlich lange Zeit sehr kurz, erst nachdem sie mit ihren Freunden Harry und Ron darüber geredet hatte, füllte sich das Pergament schlagartig. Es zeigte sich dabei, dass ihre beiden Kumpels sie doch recht gut kannten, denn ihre Ideen waren durchweg recht brauch- und teilweise sogar durchführbar. Als sie die Liste durchlas, um eine Reihenfolge festzulegen, schüttelte sie bei manchen Punkten den Kopf, wie konnte so etwas nur Spass machen? Sie setzte diese Stichworte ans Ende der Liste und nahm aus ihrer Sicht einfachere Punkte an den Anfang.

Beginnen wollte Hermine mit wirklich einfachen Tätigkeiten, bei denen sie sich nicht allzu sehr unter Druck setzen musste. Das einfachste darunter war, weil es gerade zur Jahreszeit passte, Schlittschuhlaufen auf dem zugefrorenen See mit all den anderen Schülern. Sie verzichtete normalerweise darauf, weil sie dabei nur kalte Hände und Füsse erwartete. Nun merkte sie, dass schon alleine das Laufen rund um den See für genügend Wärme sorgte, so dass die Hände gar nicht kalt werden konnten. Zudem machte es ihr sehr viel Spass, mit den anderen zusammen die diversen Fangspiele zu tätigen. Sei es das Paarfangen, wo sie jeweils zu zweit oder zu dritt auf die Jagd nach weiteren "Opfern" gingen, oder aber das Kettenfangen, wo man ein recht hohes Tempo erreichen konnte, wenn die Kette sich drehte und man aussen einen Platz gefunden hatte. Sie mochte aber auch die langsame Variante, also das gemütliche, romantische Gleiten zu zweit, Hand in Hand, rund um den See herum. Wobei sich nicht bei allen Laufgemeinschaften die gleiche Romantik einstellte.

Auch der nächste Versuch, etwas mehr aus sich heraus zu gehen, bestand in einer sportlichen Aktivität, Hermine hatte sich bei Harry und Ron gemeldet, sie wolle nun doch einmal lernen, wie man Quidditch spielt. Den beiden fiel schlichtweg der Kiefer runter, hatte Hermine Quidditch bislang einfach nur zur Kenntnis genommen und war bei den Spielen nur aus Höflichkeit und Freundschaft dabei gewesen. Ginny schob die Kiefer wieder in die normale Lage zurück. Zu Ron bemerkte sie zudem, sie konnte es einfach nicht lassen, es sei besser, den Mund nicht so lange offen zu lassen, sonst käme noch eine Spinne auf die Idee, in dieser Höhle ein Netz zu spannen. Ginny übernahm für die Jungs die Antwort, da diese immer noch völlig perplex aus der Wäsche schauten: "Wir drei werden dir beibringen, wie man auf dem Besen reitet und dabei eine Keule schwingt oder nach dem Schnatz jagt oder mit dem Quaffel Tore schiesst. Nicht wahr, Jungs?"

"Aber sicher, Ginny. Hermine, komm mit, wir gehen sofort ins Stadion, Harry organisiert die Ballkiste bei Madam Hooch", antwortete Ron umgehend.

Im Stadion angekommen, brachten sie Hermine erst mal bei, wie sie sich auf dem Besen zu bewegen habe, wenn sie Quidditch spielen wolle. Da sie grundsätzlich nicht so oft auf dem Besen unterwegs war, hatte sie nun mal viel zu wenig Übung darin. Harry und Ron mussten sich das Lachen verkneifen, wenn Hermine mal wieder umständlich versuchte, sich auf dem Besen zu halten und nicht unter ihm zu hängen. Mit der Zeit jedoch gelang es ihr immer besser, sie getraute sich sogar, mit nur einer Hand zu fliegen, was ja die Grundvoraussetzung war, um überhaupt Quidditch spielen zu können. Auch die Höhe machte ihr bald nichts mehr aus, und so begannen die drei, mit Hermine die verschiedenen Positionen des Quidditch zu spielen. Sie merkten bald, dass Hermine durchaus ein gewisses Talent für dieses Spiel aufbrachte, sie müsste nur noch genügend trainieren. Zu Hermines eigener Überraschung machte ihr auch diese Freizeitbeschäftigung eine Menge Spass, sie bereute es nun, dass sie damit nicht früher angefangen hatte.

Aber noch war sie mit ihrer Liste nicht durch, es waren darauf noch einige Punkte zu finden, die spannend zu werden schienen.

Der Jahreszeit entsprechend beschloss sie, sich etwas weiter zu wagen. Es kostete sie allerdings einiges an Überwindung, bei den Zwillingen nachzufragen, ob sie bei ihnen etwas über ihre Arbeit lernen konnte. Sie wollte aber nicht einfach nur Scherzartikel herstellen, sondern vielmehr kleine Präsente kreieren, die sie in einem magischen Adventskalender anbieten konnte. Der Kalender selber sollte dabei aber magisch so verhext sein, dass das jeweilige Türchen wirklich frühestens an dem entsprechenden Tag zu öffnen war, und dann neben dem eigentlichen kleinen Geschenk mit Überraschungseffekt auch noch eine Weisheit zum Tage vortrug. Wollte jemand eine Tür zu früh öffnen, sollte derjenige angemessen bestraft werden, so dass jeder diesen Frevel erfahren würde. Hermine merkte recht schnell, dass das Herstellen von Scherzartikeln nicht nur sehr viel Fantasie benötigte, sondern auch mit sehr intensiver Recherche zu tun hatte. Immerhin mussten für die gewünschten Effekte Zauber gefunden werden, die man nicht in Hogwarts lernen konnte. Ihr gefiel es immer mehr, in den Büchern zu stöbern, um für solche praktische Anwendungen Lösungen zu suchen. Dies war wesentlich spannender als das Lernen für den Unterricht. Hier konnte sie endlich ihre heiss geliebte Theorie mit der Praxis verbinden, nun sah sie die praktische Anwendung dessen, was sie schon so lange in ihr Gehirn geschaufelt hatte. Selbstverständlich war Hermines Adventskalender der Verkaufsschlager geworden, sie hatte ihn einfach perfekt hinbekommen. Anfangs Dezember sah man immer mal wieder Schüler, welche seltsam verstört wirkten, während sich deren Kollegen köstlich amüsierten, da die Betroffenen die Türchen zu früh öffnen wollten.

Hermine war nach Abschluss der Tätigkeiten, welche sie auf ihrer Liste vermerkt hatte, um einige Erfahrungen reicher geworden. Sie hatte gelernt, dass das Leben auch ausserhalb der Bibliothek stattfand und dass dieses Leben sehr schön sein konnte. Vor allem hatte sie gelernt, dass es sehr viel mehr Spass machen konnte, wenn sie nicht nur wusste, wie sie etwas zu machen hatte, sondern dies mit einem reellen Nutzen verbinden konnte. Sie konnte sich nun viel besser mit ihren Freunden freuen, wenn diese Quidditch spielten. Und sie nahm nun auch viel mehr an den diversen Partys teil, welche zu jedem noch so geringen Anlass im Gemeinschaftsraum abgehalten wurden. Da sie dabei auch ihre Erfahrungen anwandte, welche sie mit Ginny gemacht hatte, wurde sie von mal zu mal immer mehr bei den Mädchen, aber vor allem auch bei den Jungs beliebter, was ihr immer besser gefiel.

Hermine wusste bald, dass sie die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte, als sie beschlossen hatte, auf die Ratschläge ihrer Freunde zu hören.

Die einzige, die mit dieser Entwicklung nicht so richtig glücklich war, war Madam Pince, sass sie nun doch mehrheitlich alleine in ihrer Bibliothek, seit ihre Stammkundin mehr am Leben der anderen teilnahm.

5


End file.
